Tranches de vie
by Narcotik
Summary: Des histoires courtes...Des couples imaginés complètement au hasard... Bon, OK, c'est du shounen ai... Premier chapitre : cinq histoires. Venez découvrir mes couples délires, nyaha !


Le feu d'artifice commença.

En face du lac, encadrées par les grands cerisiers, où déjà les fruits gorgés de lumière mettaient les oiseaux en appétit, les explosions détonnèrent dans le ciel immense, limpide et étoilé d'été. La moiteur plongeait les spectateurs en une sorte de torpeur, doublée d'un désir propre à la saison chaude.

Ce désir, chacun l'exprimait à sa manière... Et devant ce magnifique feu d'artifice, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, en kimono de soie verte, aux motifs sévères de dragon et de fumée, attendait son ami, avec qui il souhaitait partager cette fugace magnificence... Cet instant si insaisissable, et donc si précieux.

Puis, il arriva.

Les cheveux longs et châtains, un kimono bleu aux motifs de vagues, cet être, aussi resplendissant que le feu d'artifice aux yeux de Shiryu, valait tous les étés du monde.

«J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, Bian.»

«Pardon... J'ai eu du mal, avec ce kimono.»

Heureusement, le bouquet final attendit d'avoir leur attention à tous les deux pour déployer toute sa splendeur.

C'est ainsi que l'on conçoit le bonheur ; le partage d'un souvenir si beau n'est-il pas le plus précieux et le plus unique des trésors?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une odeur de fleur. Le parfum d'un printemps chaud et déjà presque été, ce parfum si apprécié du romantique rêveur perdu dans ses pensées...

La rose rouge n'attendait rien des hommes, elle ne cherchait qu'à pousser, afin de leur dévoiler sa splendeur. Donner, sans recevoir. Le désintéressement de la petite fleur ne passait pas inaperçu, quoiqu'elle en pensât.

La pluie, nourrissante, bienfaitrice, purifiait chaque jour sa terre, mère et tombeau. La rose était chanceuse, car cette pluie unique ne nécessitait pas de ciel nuageux. Un être la déclenchait, par son bon vouloir. Mais cet être admirait la fleur, et jamais ne l'abandonnerait. Le don de soi qu'enseignait la rose le touchait ; il souhaitait plus que tout accéder à la même beauté détachée de la rose.

La pluie cessa bien vite ; le bienfaiteur tourna la tête pour accueillir son ami.

Cet ami, lui aussi, admirait les fleurs ; il apporta à la rose solitaire une compagne, une mandragore, aux fleurs pourpres si différentes des grâcieux pétales de la rose, mais néanmoins, si naturelles et accueillantes, que la rose n'en était que plus reconnaissante.

«Elles sont belles.»

«Oui, les fleurs aiment la compagnie. Elles embellissent, lorsqu'elles sont heureuses.»

La beauté passe par le chemin incontournable de la compagnie et de l'amitié... voire de l'amour.

Ces deux hommes l'avaient bien compris.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fenêtre venait de s'éteindre... Puis une autre. Une troisième.

Les nombreuses lumières parsemant la ville semblaient scintiller, tant la fréquence à laquelle s'allumaient et s'éteignaient les lueurs était rapide. La ville vivait la nuit.

Les nuages couvrant le ciel étoilé de Tôkyô étaient teintés d'un rouge oppressant. Sans doute était-ce dû à la pollution de la ville, mélangée à la lourdeur du climat de fin d'été... Mais, en bon supersticieux, Aïoros voyait ce phénomène comme un mauvais présage.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers son interlocuteur, qui lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition... Temps qu'Aïoros avait utilisé en contemplation du monde tokyoïte nocturne. Mais il savait quoi répondre, sans hésiter.

« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne peux entamer un nouveau contrat sans l'accord de ma cliente. Mais vous pourrez trouver d'autres gardes du corps très compétents. »

Le visage de son hôte était dissimulé dans la pénombre ; la lumière tamisée des bougies, élément certes très apprécié par la clientèle branchée et classieuse du restaurant, n'étaient cependant pas de la meilleure utilité pour voir son voisin.

Toutefois, les yeux de l'homme flamboyaient, d'un bleu vif, perçant les ténèbres, et semblaient pénétrer directement ceux d'Aïoros, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je peux vous donner les coordonnées de... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est vous que je veux. »

Sa main vint se poser sur celle d'Aïoros, lequel ne souhaitait à présent plus qu'une seule chose : partir immédiatement, et ne plus jamais revoir cet homme.

« M... Monsieur Hades, je dois partir ! Ma... Ma cliente ne m'a pas accordé toute la soirée, et... »

«C'est inutile de chercher une excuse si vous souhaitez partir. Vous êtes libre, je n'ai pas à vous retenir de force.»

Hades lui adressa un sourire las ; Aioros se leva brusquement, inclina la tête et partit en trombe. Hades fixa le siège où le garde du corps avait été assis.

_«Un jour, tu me reviendras» _pensa-t-il en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes, _«J'en fais le serment.»_

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre ; la nuit à Tôkyô était comme à Berlin, et comme dans toutes les grandes villes du monde : un ciel pollué, un bruit infernal et des lumières mettant les nerfs à fleur de peau...

La vie était chaotique, Hades en avait pleinement conscience ; ce jeune Aïoros avait attiré son attention, car lui semblait considérer la vie sous un autre angle.

_«Si tu voulais une vie calme et rangée, c'est fichu ; dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, ton destin a été scellé. Jamais tu n'auras droit à une existence paisible.»_

Au loin, on entendait des coups de feu. Oui, la vie telle que la concevait Hades était parfaitement représentée dans cette ville, passionnante, imprévisible et inquiétante ; la vie telle qu'il l'aimait.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un buisson, un poteau, un petit chemin, un banc...

Tant d'images en si peu de temps ! Quelle joie de se promener dans le froid !

Les arbres nus, l'herbe claire, la brume matinale...

S'il n'avait pas insisté depuis le lever, Cerbère ne serait jamais sorti. Dire que le mois de janvier était si magnifique ! Et le parc municipal se transformait en jardin de conte de fée, avec son étang gelé, la neige lisse et parfaite qui recouvrait son herbe, les rares animaux qu'il voyait terrés dans un trou d'arbre...

Mais ce que le chien préférait, c'était les humains.

Ils avaient toujours de gros manteaux, de toutes les couleurs, de grosses bottes qui laissaient des empreintes si profondes dans la neige et la boue, leurs joues et leur nez rouges à cause du froid, les discours joyeux et prometteurs au sujet de la nouvelle année...

«Doucement, Cerbère. Papa est fatigué.»

Quel rabat-joie, ce maître, parfois ! Même s'il venait d'un pays chaud et que le climat n'était pas bon pour lui, il pourrait tout de même partager l'enthousiasme général ! S'il n'avait pas passé la nuit à boire et à faire la bringue avec ses copains, aussi !

Cerbère décida d'aller chercher un compagnon plus énergique ; tiens, justement, une silhouette se détachait au loin, dans le brouillard...Une très grande silhouette, d'ailleurs.

Bien, en avaaaant toute !

Il n'était pas très difficile pour un chien de la carrure de Cerbère d'entraîner un homme aussi fluet que son maître, lorsqu'il courait. Même si ledit maître se mettait à hurler des ordres à son chien, à le gronder, à le menacer ( toutefois, il le gâtait trop pour être pris au sérieux ). La course dura une minute et trente-sept secondes, avant que Cerbère n'arrive devant la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue. Un homme grand, très grand, et très mince, à la barbe et aux longs cheveux gris, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, se retrouva devant le chien, qui, pressé d'entamer le contact et de nouer une nouvelle amitié, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et entreprit de lécher son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qui était à sa portée ne dépassait pas la cuisse ; il se contenta donc d'aboyer à l'adresse de son nouvel ami tout en remuant joyeusement la queue.

«Cerbère, enfin ! ARRETE ! Oh, pardon, monsieur, je suis désolé, mon ami est toujours un peu fou-fou à cette période de l'année... Cerbère, arrête ça !»

Le maître tira un petit coup sec sur la laisse, puis le chien se calma légèrement.

«Ce n'est pas grave» sourit l'inconnu, «J'aime beaucoup les chiens. Et puis, il ne risque pas de me faire tomber en me sautant dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas !»

L'homme éclata d'un rire bruyant, avant de se présenter. Il s'appelait Thor, apparemment. Et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que la neige. Il sentait l'hiver, tout de lui évoquait le froid. Et Cerbère adorait ça.

Le chien refit une tentative d'embrassade, mais ni l'inconnu, ni son maître, plongés tous deux dans une grande conversation, ne semblaient plus le remarquer.

«Pharaon», dit le maître à son nouvel ami. «Comme en Egypte. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, comme prénom...»

«Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid, je vous invite à boire un verre ?»

«Non, non, c'est _**moi**_ qui vous invite, j'habite à deux pas. Et puis, mon chien a sali votre pantalon, vous pourrez le faire sécher, et...»

Cerbère n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ils ne faisaient même plus attention à lui. Ah, les humains !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les rochers se succédaient, de plus en plus petits au fil de l'ascension...

Si la vue sur une paroi de pierre à quinze centimètres de recul n'avait rien de fantastique, force était de constater qu'une fois que l'on avait fini de grimper la falaise, la vue, en face de vous, d'une chaîne de montagnes himalayennes au coucher du soleil était une autre histoire.

Le soleil scintillait sur chaque pierre qui constituait le paysage, sans en oublier même les plus petites ou les plus disgracieuses ; ainsi les montagnes semblaient prendre vie.

Mais le ciel et la montagne n'étaient pas les seuls avantages de ce genre de randonnée.

Il y avait le silence.

Pas un silence total, quoique les oreilles bouchées le laissaient imaginer ; mais on ne percevait que le bruit nécessaire au fonctionnement du monde qui s'offrait à vous, c'est-à-dire, un cri d'oiseau par-ci, un bruit de vent par-là, quelques pierres qui tombaient dans le vide...

C'était sans doute le plus fidèle reflet du paradis sur Terre.

Et il y avait encore mieux, pour Eaque.

La personne qui l'accompagnait, en ce moment même.

C'était plus l'instant partagé avec cette personne qui rendait le tout si merveilleux, car Eaque ne croyait pas en l'éternité d'un paradis sur Terre. Mieux valait un fugace instant de bonheur avec la personne qui vous rend heureux lorsque vous vivez, que la recherche d'un paradis hypothétique par la prière et la piété jusqu'à votre mort.

«C'est beau, non ?»

Mû était arrivé à côté de Eaque et partageait sa vision de ce paradis.

«Magnifique» répondit Eaque en regardant Mû. « Et le paysage n'est pas mal non plus» ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

«Arrête un peu... nous sommes venus pour voir ce spectacle, et maintenant que nous sommes enfin arrivés devant, c'est moi que tu regardes !»

«Eh bien oui, je considère que tu es inclus dans le tableau. C'est mon paradis sur Terre.»

Eaque mis sa main sur l'épaule de Mû et le rapprocha de lui.

«Toi, parler de paradis... Je rêve... Tu détestes toutes les religions...»

«Je suis sérieux. C'est ma conception de la vie, et je l'aime comme ça.»

Le soleil éclairait le visage fin et pâle de Mû, contrastant avec les pierres massives et grossières du paysage. Une fleur de la montagne, pensait Eaque.

Il se tourna entièrement vers Mû et le prit dans ses bras.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il comprenait véritablement l'envie de figer le temps. Si un paradis existait réellement après la vie... Si ce moment durait éternellement...

«On rentre, Mû ?»

«Quoi, déjà ?»

«Il ne faut pas s'attacher à ce genre de choses éphémères ; c'est la meilleure façon de souffrir.»

Mû regarda Eaque dans les yeux.

«Souffrir fait partie de la vie. Et dis-toi qu'il y a toujours une compensation...»

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du Népalais.

Eaque sentit un sentiment de soulagement quand il était auprès de cet homme... Il n'avait plus à calculer ce qui le rendrait heureux ou non. Vivre, c'est tout.

«Mon paradis sur Terre...»

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà... J'ai eu une petite idée de jeu fic, un jour, sur Saint Seiya... Je voyais tellement de gens triper sur des couples complètement improbables que j'ai eu envie de faire pareil. Je les ai presque tous casés ; là c'est juste le premier chapitre (avec 5 histoires dedans). Dans l'ordre c'est : Shiryu + Bian, Queen + Aphrodite, Hadès + Aioros, Pharaon + Thor et Eaque + Mû. Je posterai la suite plus tard, mais j'ai déjà tous les couples en tête. (J'aime bien Pharaon et Thor, pour l'instant...)

Eh oui. Yaoi un jour, yaoi toujours comme on dit... (ceci dit, les mecs sont tellement idéalisés qu'on dirait des nanas ... enfin. Quand on délire, on DELIRE !!)


End file.
